Charmed: Little Box of Horrors
| producer = Jonathan Levin; Debra J. Fisher; Erica Messer; Jeannine Renshaw; Rob Wright; Henry Alonso Myers; Curtis Kheel; Peter Chomsky; Holly Marie Combs; Alyssa Milano; Mark Wilding; James L. Conway; Jon Par ; Brad Kern; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent | starring = Alyssa Milano; Rose McGowan; Holly Marie Combs; Brian Krause | previous = "Scry Hard" | next = "Freaky Phoebe" }} "Little Box of Horrors" is the eighteenth episode of season seven of the supernatural drama series Charmed and the 152nd episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jon Par with a script written by Cameron Litvack. It first aired on the WB Network on Sunday, April 24th, 2005. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * * "Little Box of Horrors" redirects to this page. Charmed 7x18 019.jpg Charmed 7x18 020.jpg Charmed 7x18 018.jpg Charmed 7x18 017.jpg Charmed 7x18 009.jpg Charmed 7x18 006.jpg Charmed 7x18 008.jpg Charmed 7x18 007.jpg Charmed 7x18 011.jpg Charmed 7x18 010.jpg Charmed 7x18 005.jpg Charmed 7x18 004.jpg Charmed 7x18 003.jpg Charmed 7x18 002.jpg Charmed 7x18 001.jpg Charmed 7x18 014.jpg Charmed 7x18 012.jpg Charmed 7x18 013.jpg Charmed 7x18 015.jpg Charmed 7x18 016.jpg * This episode is production code number 4301152. * This is the tenth episode of Charmed directed by Jon Par . It is his second and final episode from season seven of the show. He previously directed "Someone to Witch Over Me". His next episode is "Desperate Housewitches" in season eight. * This is the sixth episode of Charmed written by Cameron Litvack. It is his third and final episode from season seven of the show. He previously wrote "Extreme Makeover World Edition". His next episode is "Run, Piper, Run" in season eight. * Twin actors Jason Simmons and Kristopher Simmons traditionally play the part of Wyatt Halliwell, but are uncredited in this episode. It is unclear which one, or both, appear in this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from Little Shop of Horrors, which is a 1960 dark comedy feature film directed by Roger Corman with a script written by Charles B. Griffith. It was adapted into a rock musical in 1982 with music by Alan Menkin. * Pandora's box is an item featured in Greek mythology, though it is classically portrayed as a jar, not a box. Pandora received the jar from Zeus, who sought to use her as his instrument of revenge against Prometheus who stole fire from the Gods. When Pandora opened the jar, she released all of the evils of the world out into the open. The phrase "Pandora's box" has since become an idiom to describe a circumstance the results in sweeping, catastrophic results. * Pandora's box bears a striking resemblance to the Lemarchand puzzle box as seen in the ''Hellraiser'' film series. In the mythology of the films, only one who expresses the deepest desire to experience sensations beyond mortal ken can hope to solve the puzzle, but doing so opens a portal to Hell, thereby summoning the demonic Cenobites. Quotes * Leo Wyatt: I think you better orb upstairs before Mommy turns you into a toad. .... * Paige Matthews: Do you mind? * Phoebe Halliwell: What? * Paige Matthews: Being so psychotically perky, while I am so miserable. .... * Nina: You'll never get it, I won't let you. * Katya: I didn't ask your permission. * Nina: Over my dead body. * Katya: That's the thing about you Guardians. You're always dying for that damn box. .... * Hope: Oh, I am not going anywhere with you people. You burst in here talking about Pandora's box and guardians and witches and God knows what else. And now you expect me to leave with you? .... * Hope: You blew up my dorm...with your hands! * Piper Halliwell: Yes, and I am very sorry about that. * Hope: And now you're both calm — like this stuff happens every day! * Piper Halliwell: Well, it kinda does. .... * Sandra: You're a natural, Paige. Everything you've been and done in your life has been preparing you to be a Whitelighter. Everything you needed to help those people has been inside you all along. See also External Links * * * * * * References